Changes
by Princess201613
Summary: Percy has left Annabeth to go live with his dad for a few years he doesn't want to but has to...Annabeth realizes her true feelings for Percy... what happens when he gets back? Will things be the same? How will they feel about each other? Are they the same people they used to be? Lots of Percabeth moments! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Memories-He leaves

**Annabeth's POV:** _  
"No! Please! Don't go! You're all I have left! You're the one that's still holding me in one piece! Don't leave! Please! I need you!" I screamed at him with tears in my eyes. But all he said was "I'll be back Wise Girl. Don't worry I'll come back for you. I promise." and with that he left me standing there crying. Yelling for him to come back. To not leave me._ Suddenly I woke up from the dream. No it wasn't a dream it was a memory. A memory which reminded me that it has been almost three years since Percy left and not a day has gone by without me remembering him. That day when he left I discovered my **true** feelings for him. Here let's take it back to the beginning of 6th grade.  
 ** _1st day of 6th grade middle school:  
_** "Hey Percy, you ready!" I shouted from his living room.  
"Yeah, coming!" He shouted back. You see me and Percy are going to go to school together since it's our first day. You're probably wondering why? Well here you see me and Percy have been best friends since kindergarten.  
 ** _Flashback:_** _  
My class was outside at the playground. I had no friends since it was only the second week of school so I went to the swings alone. I tried making friends but it was hard. Like I went up to this girl her name was Kelli and I said "Hi my name is Annabeth, did you know that 2x2 is 4?!" She stared at me like I was crazy! And ran away. I didn't know what I did wrong. So after trying so hard I decided to just...stop trying. Then this little boy with raven black hair came next to me. "Why are you all alone? Where are your friends?" He asked "I don't feel like being around the other kids; and I...I don't have any friends..." I said looking down at my blue shoes. "Oh, well do you want to be friends? I don't have any friends too." He said looking at me. "Really? All the other kids say I'm weird and I should just leave them alone..." I responded looking back down at my shoes. "That's the same thing they said to me. Hey how about we be best friends! That way we won't be alone and we'll always have each other!" He said looking hopeful. "Sure!" I said back at him.  
 **End of flashback.**_  
Percy came running out of his room. "Ok, let's go!" As we got to school I saw my friend Kati Gardener, (we met in the 4th grade) she came over to where me and Percy were and said Hi we talked as we went to our 1st period,-which we all had together. During that class they told us our locker number and gave us our combination. The day went pretty good.  
 ** _Fast forward to the 2nd day of January(of 6th grade):_**  
"Annabeth there is something I need to tell you..." Percy said.  
What is it Seaweed Brain?" (Yes we had nick names for each other!) I said "You know how my dad moved away and it's been me and my mom for the past 3 years..." "Yeah"  
"Well my dad called yesterday...and..."  
"What is it?"  
"Annabeth...he...he wants me to...go..." he took a deep breath. "He wants me to go live with him..."  
"What?!" I said totally mad and surprised.  
"Only for 3 years" he said still sad. "And he's taking me at the end of the school year..."  
"No, it can't be! He has no right after he left you and your mom!" I practically screamed totally mad not at him, but at his dad! How dare that man take my best friend away from me and after all he made Percy and his mom suffer!  
"I know that's what I told my mom! But she said that he took it up to court and I HAVE to go with him..." He finished saying. After that we would spend as much time together before he had to leave, Percy didn't have many friends, he was considered little, scrawny and weak. His only friends other than me were Nico Di' Angelo, and Grover Underwood. The three of them were considered...outsiders. Me on the other hand I had quite some friends and I wasn't put to the curve anymore since Luke Castellan was my friend and he was pretty popular. I had a crush on him since I was 10 but he doesn't seem to notice. He's a year older than me. So he's in 7th grade.  
 ** _Few month later:  
_** The year went by pretty quick and it was now June school had ended...Percy was leaving...tomorrow. I spent that day with him. We watched movies and ate pizza the whole day. Laughing, joking, having play fights, just being weird and dumb.  
 ** _The next day:  
_** Me and Percy where at the park, see I didn't know Percy was leaving...Today. I thought he was leaving near the end of summer; boy was I wrong!  
"Hey Annabeth I need to tell you something..." Percy said  
"What is it?" I said smiling at him. He looked down  
"Remember when I said I was leaving?..."  
"Yeah..." I said my smile fading away.  
" I...I...I'm leaving today, Annabeth..." He said looking down  
"That's why I wanted to spend the whole day with you yesterday" Percy said still looking down.  
 **What do you guys think?  
Do you like it? Should I continue? If so, give me some ideas! Please Review!  
-Princess201613**


	2. Chapter 2: Our lives

**Thank you so much** Rawlin804 **! And Yes I have that in mind! don't worry!  
Anyways I know the first chapter pretty much sucked I hope this one makes it a little better. (Please excuse all my grammar errors) I got some of my ideas by reading other fanfic's although I do use some of their ideas I won't use all cuz I myself have a few things in mind anyways….ENJOY!  
Annabeth's POV:  
**"Sorry Annabeth….I….I have to go now…" Percy said as he got up.  
"No! Please! Don't go! You're all I have left! You're the one that's still holding me in one piece! Don't leave! Please! I need you!" I screamed at him with tears in my eyes.  
But all he said was "I'll be back Wise Girl. Don't worry I'll come back for you. I promise." and with that he left me standing there crying. Yelling for him to come back. To not leave me.  
But he left anyways…  
I spent that summer basically crying and well….not wanting to do anything thing; I didn't eat much. My dad and step-mother got worried but I didn't care. All I wanted was Percy, I mean I knew he was leaving but it felt…I don't know…..to soon…? I had to start school soon so I got myself back together and acted as if nothing had happened. I got focused into school, tutored kids, anything but think about…. _Him_ ….Anyways it was like half of the school year and Luke got my head out of my books, made me feel better, we hung out, and well tried to go back to normal, I started to like Luke again.  
By the time I was in 8th grade He started to notice me- he would flirt with me when we hung out (since he was a freshmen now and didn't go to middle school anymore I didn't see him at school). Nico would flirt with Thalia (My other best friend) but she would just ignore him (but I knew she liked him). My other friend Katie Gardner had a crush on this kid…..what was his name? ... I don't know I don't remember **(sorry having trouble I forgot what was his name…Was it Jason, Travis…? I don't remember! Sorry guys!)  
** Anyways….. I still missed… _him_. My feelings for _him_ ….. Honestly…. I …don't…..know…  
 **(Scene Change)  
Percy's POV:**  
After I left Annabeth that day I thought to myself " _why? Why didn't I kiss her goodbye? I should have! I…I like her a lot….? I mean right? Well then why didn't I kiss her goodbye?! 'Cuz you're a seaweed brain! Gosh no wonder Annabeth called me that!"_ My summer wasn't good it was boring. I met my older brother Triton, he's pretty chill& cool it's just I wanted to be alone and think. Summer went by in a blink of an eye. I didn't do much I swam a lot though to you know….think. (When I'm in the water I feel like I don't know….. like it's the one place where I can be clam and think.) School started pretty soon at least that's how I felt. I did what I supposed to- that is until my brother got me to go to parties, drink Alcohol, and start a workout routine. And that ladies and gentlemen was my 7th grade year and pretty much my 8th grade year too. I became a ladies man in no time! I wasn't little, scrawny and weak no more. In fact I was the complete opposite. A whole new Percy Jackson for sure! During my freshman year I became co-captain of the swim team and soccer team **(Sorry I was going to say football team but I just loveeee soccer! So Soccer it is.)** \- Since my brother Triton was captain of both teams. I was put in jail a few times for drinking under age, I was suspended from school for a while for being caught with weed; I went to parties almost every single weekend and I did "sleep" with umm…let's just say…..a few girls… not a lot really. Although I never forgot about Annabeth.  
 **What do you guys think? Is it good? I know its pretty short, sorry guys! Please, Please review! I want to know what you think. Should I keep it going? I know that this wasn't a great chapter either but I still hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading! Review!** **Review!** **Review!  
-Princess201613**


	3. Chapter 3: Better-Soon

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know its been a while since I updated and I'm very sorry! This is a very very short chapter but I figured you guys deserve a least something for waiting. Please excuse all my grammar errors I wrote this really fast. I thank you for waiting, again I'm very very sorry guys for the long wait and short chapter!  
On with the story now...**

Annabeth's POV:

Freshman year went by smooth. I even started Dating Luke.  
 _ **Flashback:  
**_ ** _"Annabeth wanna go to the park?" Luke asked me.  
_** _ **"Sure just let me grab my jacket"  
"Ok"  
I went upstairs to my room to get my jacket.  
"Ok lets go" I said. We went walking to Central Park; we talked about School and our families. When we got there we messed around and talked some more then finally Luke said-  
**_ ** _"Hey Annabeth can I ask you something?"  
_** _ **"Sure Luke" I responded  
"Will you ummm...go out with me?..." Luke asked Nervously. My head screamed 'Yesss! Ahhhhhhhh!  
"Yes!" I said very happily He hugged me and I hugged him back.**_  
 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

Thing were finally looking up for me. Soon I will be starting Sophomore Year.

 _ **Percy's POV:  
**_ "Yes I'll be there in like a week." I told my best friend  
"Ok Perc, cant wait to see you its been so long!" Grover my best friend said  
" I know G-man; Oh hey i have to go now to the going away party my family threw me"  
"Ok Perc bye"  
"Bye G-man"  
I was finally going home. Going to be in New York again! With my mom and friends!And I will ge to see... _Annabeth..._

 **I know short. Well I said it was going to be very VERY short. Again I'm sorry about that. It will get better I promise guys!  
REVIEW PLEASE! PM me. Give some ideas guys! I will write one more chapter but if you don't like it or think i shouldn't keep writing AFTER the next chapter let me know. Thanks again guys! And Sorry for the long wait!  
** **-Princess201613**


	4. Chapter 4: The Return

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys made me very happy! Also thank you for correcting me. Sorry that I didn't update I was brain storming some ideas also I started testing and well I hope you like this chapter. Please excuse all my grammar errors! I might not update for a while cause like I said I'm testing (FSA) I will try to update as soon as possible- possibly on the weekends. But thank you guys I love you guys!  
Well Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

"Well son I'll see you soon, here are your keys to your car and penthouse/apartment (hands Percy the keys) Please don't trash your penthouse/apartment Percy!Be good, DON'T cause trouble!" Poseidon my dad said to me.  
"Okay dad, and thanks again for the car and the penthouse/apartment, I'll TRY not to trash it; and I'll TRY not to cause trouble." I told my father.  
"Your welcome and good. Well I got to go now Percy I have a meeting to attend."  
"Ok bye dad."  
"Bye Percy"  
As my dad left my penthouse i thought to myself how much this place probably cost. _Thousands!_ _Millions! Maybe even billions..._ Once I closed the door I got out my Iphone 6s and called Grover.  
"Hello?" (Grover)  
"Hey G-man!"(Percy)  
"Percy! Hey! How are you?" (Grover)  
"I'm fine what about you?"(Percy)  
"Same" (Grover)  
"Oh so did you tell Nico to go to central park with you at 5?"(Percy)  
"Yeah I did. Are you here _(in New York)_?" (Grover)  
"Yes I'm on my way to the park to meet up with you guys!" (Percy)  
"Okay! We'll meet you here Perc!" (Grover)  
" Okay G-man. See ya."(Percy)  
"Bye." (Grover)  
I hung up; grabbed my keys and headed towards the park. Yeah I know I could take my car but I wanna surprise the guys later by showing them my new that's why I walked instead.  
-Page Break-  
"Hey Guys!" I said to my friends Nico and Grover- As a gave them a manly hug.  
"Percy?! Is that you?You look so different!"Grover said pulling away  
"Yeah look at you all big and buff" Nico said also pulling away  
"Yeah I know I started working out." I told them as I took my arms off both of them  
"Look at that Percy actually did work out!" Nico said sarcastically  
"Ha you owe me ten bucks!" Grover said grinning at Nico  
"Wow you guys didn't believe!" I said sarcastically  
"I didn't" Nico said  
"I did!"Grover responded  
I shook my head at them. My best friends everyone! -After that we talked and caught up I found out Luke was dating Annabeth, Luke was captain of like every team, he's a player, Katie and Travis like each other but aren't going out, Rachel is the "New" girl shes pretty apparently, Drew is a hoe/bitch but shes hot supposedly, Annabeth shut everyone out when I left... the Luke got her to get herself back together,Thalia is well she's Thalia, Nico has gotten referrals,detention,suspended etc. Grover is dating a girl named Juniper-they've been going out for 6 months now;and yeah. I can't wait to start school. But first I have to go talk to Annabeth-it's been forever. I told the guys I had to leave and I set out for looking for Annabeth. It was 10pm knowing Annabeth she was home getting her things ready for when school started.  
 **Annabeth's POV:  
** Thank goodness Thalia helped me buy the things I need for school. Now all I was left doing was organizing my I was organizing my things I thought Luke how lately he has been acting weird. When all of a sudden I heard a knock on my door I went down the stairs to see who it was. When I opened the door I couldn't believe who I was seeing in front of me! _Percy._ I can't believe he's here!  
"Hey" Was all I could say, Damn he changed! Perfectly built body (probably has abs) Great ravin black hair, Perfect smile, Oh what in the world am I thinking!Luckily Percy interrupted my thoughts.  
"Hey" Percy said smiling at me which I don't now why but it made me blush so I looked away for a second.  
" in" I told him. As soon as he stepped in and I closed the door. I turned around and he did something I didn't expect...He kissed me!  
 **So I decided to leave it at that. Cliff hanger I know! Sorry but I have to finish my Cornell notes. Anyways what car do you guys think Percy,Nico, and Grover should have? Let me know. I hoped you liked this chapter(and its ending); I tried making it longer but you guys keep telling me to update so it's only this you so much for waiting again I'm sorry I took long!Love you guys! Until next time!  
** **-Princess201613**


	5. Chapter 5:The Reunion-kind of

**I know** **it's been a very long time a** **nd I'm very sorry for that! Its just I've been very busy. Don't worry I wont give up on this story unless you want me to. But now I'm going to try my absolute best to update more often. Please Review!** **PM m** **e if you have any ideas because lately I've been lacking inspiration. Also please excuse all my grammar errors and This is very short I'm sorry but it's something. Now on with the story...**

 **Percy's POV:**  
I don't know why but when Annabeth turned around I kissed her... it was like-an instinct. I liked it. Her lips were warm and sweet. _I could kiss her all day I thought._ but it only lasted for at most 5 seconds.  
"I'm sorry Percy I can't" Annabeth said to me as she pulled away from me.  
"No Annabeth I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to kiss you" I told her although I liked the kiss we shared.  
"Okay it doesn't matter cause it wasn't supposed to happen, so let's just forget about it." She said looking down at the floor.  
"Okay, yeah your right." I said looking at the floor too.

 **Annabeth's POV:**  
 _Ohh his lips taste soo amazing! What the Heck?! What in the world are you thinking Annabeth! Stop! You have a BOYFRIEND!_ Annabeth thought as she pulled away.  
"I'm sorry Percy I can't" I said as I pulled away.  
"No Annabeth I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to kiss you" Percy said.  
"Okay it doesn't matter cause it wasn't supposed to happen, so let's just forget about it." I said looking down at the floor,feeling ashamed and embarrassed.  
"Okay, yeah your right." Percy said. Suddenly I remembered about Luke.  
"Umm Percy can you do me a favor?"I asked Percy nervously  
"Sure what is it?" He said  
"Can you like not mention this to anyone especially not Luke?.." I asked  
"Oh, yeah no problem. Again sorry its just I don't know I'm just really happy to see you." He said smiling  
"Yeah its okay I'm really happy to see you too. I can't believe your actually here! Its been so long!" I said.  
"Yeah I know but I did tell you I would be back"Percy said matter of factly  
"Ohh Yeah" I said remembering  
"Soo how was it living with your dad?" I asked  
"It was actually good. I got meet my half brother, he taught me alot of things and well hes great. I went to parties, got in trouble,did other things... but yeah." Percy said  
"Wow I didn't know you had a half brother and got in trouble for what?" I questioned  
"Yeah I didn't know either and for-" *Percy's phone vibrates*  
"Oh I have to go now Annabeth, I'm so sorry. Nico says it's an emergency." (Percy)  
"It's Fine Percy don't worry we'll finish catching up later" I said smiling but _Geez I thought what could be Nico's "emergency"..._

"Okay bye Annie" Percy said as he gave me a quick hug.  
"Bye and don't call me Annie" I said as I shut the door after just smiled back. _Why did he get in trouble, what did he do?..._

 **So I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and next time you'll find out what was Nico's very important "emergency" ;) Like I said this was a very short chapter but please REVIEW! And PM me if you have any ideas! Please! Anyways until next time! Love you guys!**

 **-Princess201613**


	6. Chapter 6: Emergency, Party, What?

**Okay I'm sooo sorry about not updating for a while, I've been really busy. But I love you guys I won't abandon this story it kinda sucks but if you want me to keep writing I will. Guess what?! It's MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! YAYYY MEEE! lol anyways I hope you guys have a wonderful day! May God Bless You!(and if you don't believe in God or your a different religion and this has offended you in a way I'm very sorry I don't mean to offend you) Sorry for all grammar errors & everything. This chapter is super short sorry for that Anyways On With The Story...  
Percy's POV:  
** _Gosh Nico what is the emergency?_ I thought as I got into my Aventura Lamborghini and drove to Nico's place.  
-Scene Change-  
Nico's POV:

 _Damn wait til Percy sees my new Rolls Royce_ _Wraith!_ I thought.  
"Hey Nic-oooo damn Nico Your car Looks hella finee!" Percy said to me.  
"Yeah I know she's a fine work of art" I told him.  
"Yeah she sure is...wait is this the emergency?"Percy asked me.  
"Ummm well yeah..."(me)  
"Really Nico?! I was with Annabeth and you fucking said it was an emergency! Gosh Nico *shakes head* I should have know"(Percy)  
"Sorry but woah with Annabeth you say? *wink wink*(Nico)  
"Yeah just... catching up you know."(Percy)  
"mmhhmm I'm sure of it."(NIco)  
"yeah...anyways I thinking we can have a party"(Percy)  
"What in YOUR honor?" (Nico)  
"NO! Like a back to school party"(Percy)  
"Yeah that sounds a good excuse to have a party"(Nico)  
"It's not a excuse to have a party"(Percy)  
"Sure it isn't" Nico said sarcastically  
"It's not!"  
"Ok chill Perc"  
"Anyways we'll have the party at my place next week on Friday. Yeah?"(Percy)  
"Yeah sounds good. Lets spread the word"(Nico)  
 **So a party... hmm wonder what will happen there... anyways school starts for them in 1 day & I hope you like this. Please Please REVIEW! Or PM me! Please because you guys are making me think you want me to stop writing. Anyways MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! YYYYAAAAYYYYY MEEEE! Oh I'm so weird anyways have a wonderful day my love's!  
-Princess201613**


	7. DISCLAIMER NO CHAPTER

**This is my disclaimer for ALL my chapters; the past ones, the present ones, & the future ones. For All of them.(sorry if you thought this was a chapter) Anyways all rights go to Rick Riordan I don't own any characters just the story line/plot. I hope you are having a Wonderful day! Remember You are worth more than you think you are. Someone out there appreciates you. You be you, You do you, 'Cause You are one of a kind (even if you have a twin). Don't depend on others only yourself. Anyways love ya'll. MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW YASSSSSSSSS! Love you my love's!  
-Princess201613**


	8. Chapter 7: Percy and Drew?

**Hello again my love's! Sorry for not updating fast enough and I know some of you skip this or don't read it at all but that's okay.*Note There is SOME inappropriate things going on...(didn't mean for it to happen it just did)* Anyways please excuse all my grammar errors &everything hope you like this, now On with the story...**

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

*Girl whispers* "OMG He's soo hot!" *Other Girl with the girl that whispered that whispers* " I know right!"

"Why are they staring?" Asks Percy to Rachel

" I dunno" responds Rachel

"Maybe because your friend is freaking hot as fuck!" Says Rachel's friend- Drew

"I am?" Asks Percy to no one in particular

"You are. Right Rachel?" Answers and asks Drew

"I guess so.." Rachel says

"Hmm" (Percy)

"Don't think your all that now Percy!" Exclaims Rachel

"Ha ha I'm not that type Rachel!" Percy tells her.

"I know. Okay so let's see *snatches Percy's Schedule from his hand* hmm Homeroom Biology Algebra ll lunch Greek Gym and Health and Art and history **(sorry if this schedule makes no sense I'm not in high school I don't know how the schedule thing works)**. Well not bad we have homeroom together and Greek and Art." Rachel says

"Omg! We have homeroom biology gym math and Art together!" Exclaims Drew

"Cool" says Percy to both of them

* _bell rings indicating to go to 1st period*_

-Scene Change-

In homeroom- "Hello students my name is Ms. Angel I'm from Florida I am 23 years old I came to new York to become a teacher now I'm here. I am the swim coach for the girls." Says Ms. Angel

"Now I want everyone to say their name, age, and favorite color let's start to here * _she points to her left*_

"My name is Grover Underwood, I'm 16, I love the color green."

"I'm lexi, 15,pink"

"Brice,16, black"

"Miley, 17,Aqua"

"Jason,15, Sky Blue"

"Perla,15,Purple"

"Rachel, 15, Orange"

"Drew, 15, Pink"

"Percy, 15, Sea-green"

"Leo, 15, Orange-red"

"Michael, 16,red"

"Tom, 17, turquoise"

"Reyna, 15, Violet"

"Andrew, 15, Black"

"Ian, 16, Red"

"Eli,17,yellow"

"Emily,15,pink"

"Ethan, 15, white"

"Okay well where you are sitting now is your assigned seat until further notice" says Ms. **Angel**

 **Percy's POV**

"She's hot!" I hear Ethan say to Brice they both stare at her ass. I have to admit she has a nice ass and Boobs. Drew sees me staring I turn red and look away. She just chuckles. Then she writes something down and puts it away.

*bell rings*

-scene change/time skip*

Alright homeroom went by easy I know Rachel drew and Grover there. Science went by smoothly I only know Drew there. Math I knew drew Annabeth, and Grover. Lunch I sat with Drew Rachel Grover his girlfriend juniper the Leo kid in my homeroom and his girlfriend Reyna which seems like a hoe to me. Gym was only drew. Greek was Rachel and leo an was Annabeth... art was Rachel drew and leo. History was just Annabeth...

-time skip (it's been a month-

In gym- I had finished dressing out I saw drew Damn she looked hot!

 **Drew's POV**

I finished dressing out and headed to do my warm up for our mile run when I saw Percy staring at me. So I did some jumping jacks first so my perfect 34C Boobs bounced up and down he looked at them. Perfect I thought them I turned around and bent down to touch my toes and felt his eyes on my bubble butt. All of a sudden I felt a hand grab my butt and I jumped a bit surprised and turned to meet eye to eye with Percy Jackson.

 **Okay so that's not what I had in mind...Anyway did u like it..? Please REVIEW! Or PM ME! Tune in for next time to see what happens next!**

 **-Princess 201613**


	9. Chapter 8: Thoughts I guess

**EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER!  
Hello my love's! I'm super sorry that you've all wait this long but thank you for sticking around! I have not forgotten about you, please excuse all my grammar errors etc. and now not to take much time On with the Story...  
**  
 **Percy's POV**

"I am so sorry Drew! I have no idea what got into me!" Percy said feeling ashamed of himself.  
"It's fine let's just get ready for our lap" Said Drew avoiding the topic  
 _Jeez what got into you Percy?!_ I thought.  
-Scene Change-  
After we dressed back in I notice Drew different and I mean who could blame her! I grabbed her butt. Why you ask me? I have no idea!


	10. MUST READ!

**Hey guys first of all I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter! But I just wanted to say that I'm not feeling this story line anymore. Also you guys don't really give me support. Let's be real from my P.O.V ya'll don't really seem to like my story and I don't blame you anyways if one of you Yes at least one person tells me that they want me to keep writing this story I will; but if nobody does then this will be the end of it. I will make a new fresh story. I've been reading some other fanfics I really like and they inspired me so I will write a story just may not continue this one like I said If one person just one wants me to continue then so be it. But if no one says anything then this will be the end of this story.**

 _ **-Princess201613**_


	11. Chapter 9: Asking Out?

**Hey guys looks** **like I'll be continuing this story after all! Thank you for answering me back ya'll warmed up my heart 3 I will the the advice the person (who ever you are [I don't know who you are since you reviewed as a guest] gave me. and thank you for it. But anyways please excuse all my grammar errors and all that. Now On with they story...**

 _ **Percy's P.O.V**_

Jeez I really need to chill.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Dude really?" I say to Nico. He told me he saw Annabeth earlier and she was making out in the hallway with Luke! Like sure I know that they are dating and everything but really in the hallway? I didn't think Annabeth was one to do such things so... openly.. speaking of her...There she was walking with Thalia my cousin. I yelled "Hey Wise-girl over here!" She turns back to see me and smiles and I see her tell Thalia something and my cousin just shrugs. Then they start walking to where Me and Nico are ' _Oh crap! I didn't think they would really come I kinda just expected her to roll her eyes at me and walk away'_ I thought starting to freak out.  
"Hey Perc"  
"Uh H-Hey Annabeth" ' _chill Perc it's just Annabeth_ ' I thought but didn't really see myself calming down.  
"What's Up?"  
"Uhh the sky..?" * _ **face palms** **mentally** *_  
Annabeth chuckles  
"Well duh Seaweed Brain. I kinda meant why'd you call me over here?"  
"Oh! Uhhh so there's party on Friday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and nico. She seems to think about it.  
"Yeah Sure. What time?"  
"6:30pm"  
"Kay"  
"Kay"  
"Well I'll see you then, bye Percy"  
"Bye Annabeth." _'YES!'_ I thought

 **Hey ya'll I know this was short but it's something for ya'll anyways ya'll should go check out my new story on watt-pad it's called "An Angel for the Bad Boy" I just started it and I will be posting only chapter 1 on here. Anyways God Bless you all!**

 **-Princess201613**


	12. The BadBoy and The BadGirl Special Treat

***ATTENTION NOT A CHAPTER*This is a different story I'm writting on I just wanted to see if you guys could REVIEW and give it a quick read for this chapter and few more chapters that I will be posting on here. I just want to know if guys think I'm doing good so far. It would mean a lot to mean to hear your opinions on my new story I might only post 3-5 chapters on here just a heads up. Thanks! Now On with the story * _The BadBoy and The BadGirl_ *...**

 **Chapter 1: _Andrea Hernandez_**

" **beep beep** *

"uugghh" I groan but get up anyways having to get ready for school, since I missed the first day of school yesterday. " _Damn the party at Jo's house was lit!_ " I thought to myself remembering all the hot guys and when they try to get near me and flirt and the loud music, the drinks I had " _Ha! good thing I'm so used to alcohol I don't get a hangover unless it's really bad_ "I thought to myself while smirking, as I walked to my closet "Hmm let's see... I think I'll wear this * ** _grabs tight black long sleeve V neck shirt_** * and this * ** _grabs tight light blue jeans_** * Ah! And these * ** _grabs_ _a_ _pair_ _of_ _low_ _top_ _authentic_ _vans_** * Yup that'll do it for today" I say to myself as I start to get ready" _should I wear my hair up or down? hmm I guess up. Hmm bun or ponytail_ " I think as I try to figure out how I want my hair." _ **Messy** **bun"**_ I decide in my thought.

*fifteen minutes later*

"Morning mom"

"Buenos Dias Leslie" **_(Good Morning Leslie)_**

" Ma que ay para desaunar?" ** _(whats for breakfast mom)_**

" eggs with bacon and orange juice" my mom says as she hands me my breakfast.

"Mmmm Delicioso" I say while licking my lips. Just as I was about to eat my mom stops me...

"¡Oye me! No orar primero" **_(hey no you must pray first)_**

"Si ama" ** _(yes mother)_** " ** _Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen._** I pray silently in my thought before eating.

 _ **-Time Skip (at school)-**_

As I walk into to the school I search for my locker " _3304...3305...3306...3307...3308...3309...3310! Aha Found It!_ " I think to myself. As I finish putting my combination in to open my locker someone comes up behind me...

"Jeez way to leave me alone in this hell hole yesterday Leslie! Where the fuck were you?!" I heard behind me instantly recognizing that voice as the one and only Andrea. My best friend. My Wife. My Everything.

" Jeez I'm sorry Drea I was at Jo's house yesterday at the party" I explain to my bestie. As I finish putting some composition notebooks and a few pencils in my locker along with a mirror , perfume, and some alcohol in a water bottle

"So I heard... anyways whatever but you owe chocolate for this!"

"Oh but of course babe!" I say to her giving her a wink. She just chuckles. I take a quick look at her outfit, a dark blue hoodie with the words em style ' ** _I'm_ _better_ _than_ _you_** ' written on it in white, blue jeans, and black and white low top converse. Yup just your typical Andrea.

"Oh how I missed you Leslie, anyways... hows...umm...business..."I get serious at the sound of this.

"Good right now but I'm glad your back from your summer trip we have things to do" I say to her looking very serious which I am.

"Yeah I know" She says Seriously too.* _ **Rinng Rinng**_ *

"Ugh I guess that means we have to go to class huh?" Andrea just chuckles both of us dropping our seriousness from before.

"You know it **_Babe_** " she says mocking me from earlier. I just shake my head

"What class you got Drea"

"Math. You?"

"Same"

"Cool"

"Then let's be on our way" I say in my best British accent while putting my hand out so she takes a hold of.

"Yes kind women" She saying in her best British accent, while taking a hold of my hand. We laugh as we walk to class holding hands. Earning us a few glances from people but I don't give a shit!


	13. Special 2nd Chapter

**Hey ya'll so this is chapter 2 to THE BADBOY AND THE BADGIRL. Please once again leave some REVIEWS! Thank you so much! The NEXT chapter will be for my story _CHANGES._ Thank you so much for everything guys I love you! Now On With The Story...**

 **Chapter 2: _Alec Gomez_**

Once we arrived we sat in the back of the class. Then as we sat down the bell rings again indicating the start of class.  
"Hello my name is Mr. Torso I am your math teacher" He says with no emotion at all. As he talks about exceptions and all that shit (apparently he wasn't here yesterday either something about his dog giving birth..?) I take this as my chance to look around the class I see the twins Travis and Connor ' _Nice to have the prankster kings in here"_ I think smirking. I also see Alexa- one of the minions of Maria on of the most popular girls in school, not to mention that she's a total slut. I see a few new faces, some nerds, some loners, and some other people. "Alright class please get this slip signed and return by Friday" I heard Mr. Torso say just as he hands me my slip and the bell rings. _'Well damn I guess that took the whole class! Time sure flies!'_ I think just as my best friends voice interrupts my thoughts...

"What class?" Is all she says  
"Ummm English" I say as I take a look at my schedule _'Hmm Algebra 2, English 2, Chemistry, Lunch, Gym, Chinese 2, Guitar 1, and Free period. Not bad'_ I think  
"Oh. I have Bio"  
"Oh" I say frowning  
"Yeah let me see your schedule"  
"Okay" I say as I hand her my schedule  
"Well at least we have Math, guitar, and free period together" She says handing my schedule back.  
"Yeah. I guess I'll see you at lunch."  
"Yup. Bye"  
"Bye."

 _ **-Time skip(at lunch)-**_

"Dude I fell asleep in chem!"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah the teacher got mad at me but whatever" I say while I shrug.  
"Jeez Leslie your first day back and already falling asleep" She says laughing.  
"Yeah well Ms. Caren is boring asff!" I say  
"Uhhh Leslie,he's coming our way!" I turn around to see the one and only Alec Gomez the school's Bad boy...Leader of the _Serpents_ gang.

"Hello your highness" He says smirking at me while taking a bow as if I was a queen...which I am...in the drug world...  
"Alec." is all I say as my best friend just looks at  
"Well I assume you already know about the _free for all_...?" He says as I tense up.  
"What gangster leader doesn't?" Is all I say.  
"Well I'm just saying...anyways we need to talk" He says as he quickly eyes my body up and down.  
"Okay lets go then" I say knowing its about our. I look at Andrea saying "You coming?"  
"Alone" Says Alec interrupting.  
"Go I'll just see you later okay?" Andrea says to me  
"Okay I'll update you"  
"Kay"  
While me and my second in command/best friend say goodbye Alec tells his friends to go on he'll too see them later.  
"Ready?" He asks me.  
"Yup." I say as we start walking to the roof top of the school.


	14. Chapter 10: Ready for the Party?

**Hello my love's! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY "AN ANGEL FOR THE BAD BOY" CHAPTERS! Anyways as promised this is a CHANGES CHAPTER 10! Sorry it's taken me this long to write a chapter I have writer's block at the moment so this chapter isn't going to be the best but Enjoy! Now On With The Story...**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

 _'Well I'll wear this this_ ** _*grabs a white v-neck t-shirt*_** _and this ***grabs black joggers*** Hmm 5:45 I still have some time before I pick up Annabeth' _I thought as I was getting ready for the party.

 **-Scene Change**

 **At Annabeth's house-**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

 _'Hmm this I guess ***grabs a black tank top*** this too ***grabs tight light blue jeans*** this ***grabs a white leather jacket*** and this ***grabs black heels*** Yup that will do. Hmm maybe some light makeup... yes.' _I thought deciding what to do to myself for the party. I applied some light make up real considering it was already 6:25pm and Percy should be here soon... _ ***Beep Beep***_ goes my phone so I grab it and check who had texted me.  
 ** **Seaweed Brain:Hey r u ready?  
Me: Yup. U here?  
Seaweed Brain: Duh.  
Me: Alright be down in a min.  
Seaweed Brain: Kay Wise girl :)****

I quickly grabbed my mini backpack and put it on.  
"Dad I'm leaving! Don't wait up on me I'm staying at Thalia's house!" I yelled to my dad who was in the kitchen as I was rushing down stairs. Truth was I wasn't staying at Thalia's place...I was thinking of wondering the city a bit...I don't know I'll probably sneak back in.  
"Okay Sweetie have fun!" My dad yelled back.  
"I will dad bye!"  
"Bye sweetie!"  
As soon as I closed the door I saw Percy in his Aventura Lamborghini. As I got in I said Hi to Percy and he said Hi back.  
"Well Don't you look stunning Ms. Chase!" Percy exclaimed.  
"Why thank you Mr. Jackson!" I responded back.  
"Well as you know Nico's is only 15 minutes away so we won't take long"  
"Yeah I know" I said back to Percy while grinning.  
"You don't mind if I leave this here do you..?" I asked Percy showing him my mini backpack.  
"Not at all"  
"Okay thanks Perc"  
"Don't mention it Annie" I roll my eyes at the nickname that I don't really like. He just turned on the radio and we both sang along to the songs we knew until we reached Nico's house. Let me tell you something... the party started at 6:30 it was only 6:45 and it was full swing already.  
 **I know this was short but something is something PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY "AN ANGEL FOR THE BAD BOY" CHAPTERS PLEASE! Anyways I love y'all there's still plenty more chapters to come. I'll update as soon as I can.  
** **-Princess201613**


End file.
